The tales of Rei Ketchum
by swiftshift
Summary: Fem!Ash another idea that popped in my head and will be dependent on reviews to continue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

Today is the day and I overslept, today was the day I was to get my first pokemon and start my journey. I am Rei Ketchum. I was an orphan since birth my mother died giving birth to me. I had been able to do all sorts of things since I could walk. Professor Samuel Oak had basically adopted me. I wanted to be pokemon trainer and I was so close but I overslept. I knew a lot about pokemon second only to the regional professors, having been on his PC more than outside, I learned to make all kinds of poke-block for the different types of pokemon and the pokemon at the ranch seemed to adore me if all of them cuddling me whenever I was outside was any indication

At professor Oaks ranch

"Smell ya later Gramps" announced Gary Oak while walking through the Media people and answering questions

"Professor Oak please tell me I'm not to late" said Rei

"Well Rei I'm sorry to say that all of the normal starters have been chosen" said Oak depressing Rei and just as she was about to walk away she heard Oak continue "but I do have another pokemon that I have no doubt that you could befriend if you want" finished Oak while thinking 'she already befriended pikachu anyway and I'm sure she(pikachu) will be happy'

"Yes I do I'll take him" said a happy Rei

"Okay then I'll be just a second" announced Oak as he brought out a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it and releasing the pokemon inside

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Rei just as the pikachu recognized her and started cuddling Rei (you see Pikachu still doesn't like most humans and still won't attack other pokemon but after many shocking experiences Rei and Pikachu became friends, and Pikachu wasn't just freshly captured by Oak in this story)

"bye Professor" said Rei after she had received five empty pokeballs and a pokedex then left

'Well knowing her she could be Champion in two months if she doesn't get sidetracked and who knows maybe she'll encounter legendary pokemon on the way' thought Oak unaware to Ho-oh that had just passed over Pallet town

On route 2 near a river

There was a lone, small, black pokemon with one eye open, a sharp looking mouth, feet, arms and a turtle shell on its back, a left bird-type pokemon's wing and a right bug-type pokemon's wing attached to its shell, was sitting on a tree stump this pokemon was a Geon (OC) looking at the pokemon trainers that had passed it by because it had looked weak

'hmph, I wonder when that Aura guardian is going to appear. I did leave lord Arceus just so I could be of service to her' thought Geon until she saw said Aura Guardian looking at her intently her pikachu was on her shoulder

Snapping open her pokedex it started to analyze the Geon

_Geon the_ _bypass pokemon, it is said that the Geon isn't very good with offence and defense, but is a valuable support pokemon_

_This Geon is a female_

_Her abilities are levitate, drought, form shift and quartet double _(created abilities)

_Her attacks are baton pass, swift, watergun, ember, helping hand, sand attack, rest and sleep talk_

"Wow you're interesting" said Rei placing a pokeball infront of her understanding the message Geon waddled over to the pokeball and poked it causing it to open and consume her in a red light after wiggling three times the pokeball pinged signifying she was caught

"Cool I got a Geon, my second pokemon" said Rei before picking up the ball and clipping it to her belt

A little later it started to pour and Rei was protecting Pikachu with her body from the attacking Spearows until her pokeball popped open and Geon materialized seeing the danger activated her form shift ability and she was covered in a blinding light enveloped her and the wind picked up with the thunder roaring loudly and when the elements had died down, a new pokemon was in the place of Geon and it looked menacing, its head was black with fire burning at the top, its torso was metallic it resembled a Metagross without arms and was hollowed out, its stomach area looked like a gastly in the shape of a lower body with dark menacing eyes, its lower half looked robotic, its right leg was metallic, its left thigh was organic and its leg was covered in fur with a paw as its foot, its shoulders and arms were also metallic but yellow orbs were on its shoulders, its left forearm was covered in ice with five clawed fingers and its left forearm was coated in water with three claws as its fingers. It was also the size of an average human

"Spearow stop your charge" commanded the obviously female humanoid pokemon

'She can speak that's amazing' thought Rei while staring at the talking pokemon until 'that's not all I can do my lady' was the obvious voice of the female pokemon in her head making her widen her eyes in revelation and a little curiousity

"Leave now while I allow it Spearow" ordered the Pokemon answered with several cries from said pokemon's flock

"Fine then you leave me no choice" announced the Pokemon until she activated her Body Split ability and split into four different pokemon

"I am Gargantuan, Titan of the Heptagon" said Gargantuan the giant humanoid Pokemon who was easily the size of Arceus

"I am Slicerac, Insecto of the Heptagon" said Slicerac an insect looking pokemon (imagine scyther except black and red and has a humanoid head)

"I am Hover, Phantom of the Heptagon" said Hover (Basically he only has a head, a torso and a right arm he) who was floating there

"I am Dravastus, Dragon of the Heptagon" said Dravastus (Basically he is a regular dragon without wings and legs that flies and his arms have three big, long claws on either arm)

With the sudden transformation the Spearow got out of there very quickly and the mysterious pokemon reverted back to its former state, looking at Rei and Pikachu before picking them up and flying to the pokemon center where the lounge was empty because it was night time

In the morning

"Who are you anyway and what happened to Geon" Rei questioned the pokemon in front of the other trainers who were staring at it and wanting to trade but did not want to disrupt their apparent conversation

"My lady it is me Geon, though in this form my species had changed from the bypass pokemon to the Eon Variety Bypass pokemon" explained Geon to her trainer much to the shock of everyone else including Nurse Joy

"Geon really that's you then what about the Heptagon thingy what was that all about" asked Rei while everyone else was listening intently except nurse Joy decided to explain it

"The Heptagon was a group of seven pokemon, those pokemon were Gargantuan, Titan of the Heptagon, Slicerac, Insecto of the Heptagon, Hover, Phantom of the Heptagon, Dravastus, Dragon of the Heptagon, Armageddon, Shield of the Heptagon, Psy, beastly psychic of the Heptagon and Grim, Fist of the Heptagon" explained Nurse Joy to the starry-eyed trainers while Rei simply looked towards Geon for confirmation

"And as to what I am, I was the former guardian of Arceus but I left to be your pokemon. I am the only Geon that has the ability to change into this form and have unique abilities" explained Geon while Rei took out her pokedex and scanned Geon

_Leion the Eon Variety Bypass Pokemon_

_This Leion is a Female_

_Her abilities are Quartet Bypass, Body Shift, Body Split, Water Absorb, Volt Absorb, Flash Fire and Damp_

_Her attribute types are Flying, Fire, Water, Grass, Ghost, Dragon, Steel, Fighting, Psychic, Ice, Normal, Ground and Dark_

_Her attacks are Aura Sphere, Shock Wave, Thunder, Thunder Bolt, Aqua Jet, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Rest, Solar Beam, Leaf Blade, Avalanche, Dig, Earth Quake, Fissure, Volt Tackle, Take Down, Psycho Cut, Fly, Surf, Snore, Sleep Talk, Dive, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, Arial Ace, Mega Kick, Fire Spin and Swift_

"Leion?" questioned Rei while Geon shrugged her Shoulders and changed back to her Geon form and was returned to her pokeball, walking out of town and onto Pewter City unaware to the Champions of Kanto-Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh watching her because they had overheard her pokedex describing her pokemon and were generally interested then suddenly

"Prepare for troble, and make that double, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James Meoths the name and were team rocket in your face" said Team Rocket

"Hand over your pokemon girly and you won't get hurt" ordered Meoth while Rei just blinked and released Geon in her Leion form

"Lei could you fly us over to pewter city I'm getting tired of walking" asked Rei to which Leion just nodded and faced the newcomers

"Split" and her body now formed Armageddon, Psy, Dravastus, Gargantuan and Grim

"Hey Gargantuan can you believe these three, they actually want several legendary pokemon just like that" the booming Voice of the Dragon Dravastus sounded out

"Hmm… Armageddon, Hover, Psy do you think those three are a threat" asked Gargantun while him and Dravastus looked down to see their responses

"I don't think so" Psy commented

"They look weak I bet Armageddon could blow them away" Grim supplied

"They brought out an ekans and koffing should be simple enough" Armageddon said before knocking both pokemon out

"You know Armageddon you're the only one that's still a female after the body split, that and it's like you're still the same pokemon" commented Dravastus while Armageddon shrugged her shoulders

Meanwhile with the Champions

Cynthia champion of Sinnoh gasped at the five talking pokemon "So that's why she knew about the Heptagon" whispered Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion while everyone else was confused

"What's so special about them besides the Dragon-type and they can talk" whispered Lance the Kanto-Johto champion with the others nodded in agreement

"The Heptagon was said to be comprised of seven pokemon each one powerful in their own right but unlike the regular singular or dual-type each one of them is a Legendary Pokemon with three types" explained Cynthia while everyone else widened their eyes

With Rei, Pikachu and Leion back in one piece

"My Lady we should leave now" said Leion while Rei nodded and got hung onto Leion

Chapter 1 End

Another out of the blue fanfiction that came into mind third one so far and who knows maybe I'll alternate between my two active fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

Last time on the tales of Rei Ketchum

_"Lei could you fly us over to pewter city I'm getting tired of walking" asked Rei to which Leion just nodded and faced the newcomers_

_"Split" and her body now formed Armageddon, Psy, Dravastus, Gargantuan and Grim_

_"Hey Gargantuan can you believe these three, they actually want several legendary pokemon just like that" the booming Voice of the Dragon Dravastus sounded out_

_"Hmm… Armageddon, Hover, Psy do you think those three are a threat" asked Gargantun while him and Dravastus looked down to see their responses_

_"I don't think so" Psy commented_

_"They look weak, I bet Armageddon could blow them away" Grim supplied_

_"They brought out an ekans and koffing should be simple enough" Armageddon said before knocking both pokemon out_

_"You know Armageddon you're the only one that's still a female after the body split, that and it's like you're still the same pokemon" commented Dravastus while Armageddon shrugged her shoulders_

_Meanwhile with the Champions_

_Cynthia champion of Sinnoh gasped at the five talking pokemon "So that's why she knew about the Heptagon" whispered Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion while everyone else was confused_

_"What's so special about them besides the Dragon-type and they can talk" whispered Lance the Kanto-Johto champion with the others nodded in agreement_

_"The Heptagon was said to be comprised of seven pokemon each one powerful in their own right but unlike the regular singular or dual-type each one of them is a Legendary Pokemon with three types" explained Cynthia while everyone else widened their eyes_

_With Rei, Pikachu and Leion back in one piece_

_"My Lady we should leave now" said Leion while Rei nodded and got hung onto Leion_

Chapter 1 End

Chapter 2

After arriving at pewter city and gathering information on Brock, Rei stumbled upon three abused pokemon: a Bulbasaur, a Charmader and a Squirtle and they were all shiny if the different color was any indication

"Are you three okay?" Rei asked the three to which she was responded with them backing away from her making her sigh and release Geon that grabbed them and carried the struggling pokemon to Rei

"bul… bulba… bul… bulbasaur… saur" exclaimed bulbasaur (you know what I'll just let you guess the pokemon if the noise it makes is easy to guess)

"shh… shh… I wont hurt you I just want to help the three of you" said Rei while grabbing three potions and healing the abused pokemon before letting Geon put them down and started to walk away

Pokemon speech

"Hey guys, she seemed nice, maybe we can become strong if we go with her, I mean she did heal us while our owners just abused and abandoned us" Charmander said

"I'm willing to give her a chance, mine thought I was a male and she didn't even try to forcefully capture us while we were injured" Squirtle said and they all agreed

Normal speech

Rei was walking away, when she noticed the three shiny pokemon were following her so she looked back and looked at them confused

"Um… can I help you three" asked Rei while they nodded and looked at her pokeballs

"Um… are you sure, I mean you were just abused and abandoned by your former trainers and I don't like to force pokemon to be my partners, I'd rather have them as my friends and family" said Rei and getting impatient the three pokemon pounced on her and touched empty pokeballs

Sighing Rei picked up the three pokeballs and started walking back to Pewter city to heal the abused pokemon "I'm starting to think the pokemon are my trainers" Rei grumbled

An hour, restocking on supplies and a healed female Squirtle, female Bulbasaur and female Charmander later

"Okay you three gather around" said Rei while the three pokemon complied and Rei pointed her pokedex at the three of them

_Charmander the lizard pokemon_

_This Charmander is a female_

_Her ability is blaze_

_Her attacks are Flare blitz, Flame burst, Metal claw and Dragon rush_

_Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon_

_This Squirtle is female_

_Her ability is torrent_

_Her attacks are Hydro pump, Skull bash, Brine and Water pulse_

_Bulbasaur the seed pokemon_

_This Bulbasaur is female_

_Her ability is overgrow_

_Her attacks are Power whip, Leaf storm, Double-edge and Giga drain_

"Woah… you three are a pretty strong bunch I don't even know why you wanted to be captured again" Rei exclaimed with Geon and Pikachu nodding while the three of them puffed out in pride

"Well since I've got four pokemon affective on rock/ground type pokemon and an awesome electic type, I think I can go toe to toe against Brock" said Rei while returning everyone except Pikachu and returning to the pokemon center

In the morning just as Rei was about to leave to go and challenge Brock, the Pokemon  
Center was broken into by none other than

"TEAM ROCKET! Give back those pokemon you stole" Rei yelled

"Hey Jessie isn't that the twerp with the strong Pikachu and legendary pokemon" James whispered to Jessie

"Whatever James it's not like she can reach us from up here anyways" Jessie stated

"Maybe she can't, but I think he can" James said when he saw Brock run out of the gym and spot their net full of pokemon and pokeballs

"Give back those pokemon and identiy yourselves" Officer Jenny exclaimed from beside Brock

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double, to protect the world from devastation, To unite all people within our nation, to denounce the evils o truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie, James, Team Rocket blasting of at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, Meowth that's right" the trio say while Rei grabs a pokeball

"Unleash your strength! Bulbasaur! Charmander! Leion!" exclaimed Rei as Leion, Charmander and Bulbasaur materialized

"Bulbasaur Leaf storm on the net, Charmander Flame burst on the balloon, Leion catch the net" ordered Rei, while her pokemon nodded and showed incredible displays of teamwork like they've known each other for a long time, amazing everybody there specially Brock but it was hard to tell because of his hearts for eyes while staring at Rei, Nurse Joy and officer Jenny

"Thank you so much" said Nurse joy, checking to see if the newly retrieved pokemon were hurt by the attacks, while Rei's three pokemon returned to her side and the other trainers were thanking her as well, until Brock broke through the crowd and held both of Rei's hands (you know the usual thing he does when hitting on a girl)

"Miss I would be honored if such a strong and gorgeous woman such as yourself would become my girlfriend" said Brock while Rei was slowly backing away from him, but couldn't because he was following her movements and because of his grip on her hands well until Geodude popped out of his pokeball and grabbed Brock by the ear pulling him away while Rei returned her pokemon, she would challenge Brock tomorrow for now she would rest and recuperate

Chapter 2 End

- Swiftshift signing out


End file.
